Princess Kagomenoke
by Icebolt140
Summary: Inu-yasha Princess Mononoke cross over. look inside! (my second{or first} best fic ever!)


Princess Kagomenoke

I'm trying desperately to pull together another plot that works, is amusing and well written. I have just discovered how difficult that is! My only other good story was written off an idea that had been simmering in my mind since I was old enough to read Inu-yasha (second grade). 'What if you locked all the IY characters in a house for several weeks, forced to live with each other?' If anyone, I know what happens, but I still have this urge to start a new one. Only problem is that I'm clean out of Ideas, well except for this one. I plan on doing a Princess Mononoke crossover, and here it is:

:::::::::::::Narrator::::::::::::

_In ancient times, a land lay covered in forests. Where from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts_ _who owed their allegiance to the forest spirit. For those were the days of the gods, and demons…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A massive tree falls in the forests, and birds scatter, screeching loudly, as a gigantic demon covered in slimy stuff passes through.

***

A young woman, in her early teens rides through a thick forest on what appears to be a deer. She emerges from the woods, and takes a neat path to the right. She easily hops off the elk, and jumps to a side wall. 

"Yakul! Come on, boy." She commands, and the elk climbs a ramp to the level at which the girl is on. She was wearing a pair of loose pants that came down to her ankles, and a blue Haori. The young woman is equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows, with a small machete at her side. She began to ride through another neat path with stone walls on either side. She looks up as three young boys come running down the path toward her.

"Boys…" she addresses them. 

"Kagome!" One of the children breathes happily.

" Something strange is going on, you have to hurry. The wise woman wants everyone back at the village at once." She said calmly, coming to a halt and patting Yakul lightly to calm him.

"We just came back from Keade!" One of the girls said worriedly.

"Did she see something?" She asked glancing in the direction of the watchtower.

"Yes, in the forest, something's wrong!"

"All the birds have gone!" Another child piped in.

"Yes, and the animals too!" Third said loudly.

"I'll go to the watchtower and check with Keade, now you three hurry home, and be quick about it!" She said quickly, and sternly.

"Okay," one boy sighed.

"Be careful!" the last one said with a wave, and they departed in separate directions.

Kagome continued along the guarded path, toward a tall wooden tower that looks very old and wobbly. Kagome jumps off Yakul, jumps to the first step, and begins to climb. About halfway to the top, she stops. Kagome shivers as the aura of a demon reeks her senses. Looking around her for the source, she squints into the forest below. The trees rustle, and she can just make out the outline of something evil.

'Something's out there.' She whispered to herself, and continued to climb.

"Keade, did you see it too?" She whispered to an elderly woman in Priestess clothing.

"I did, and it isn't human." She said quietly.

"Well, I could have told you that…" Kagome replied comically, under her breath. "The wise woman is calling everyone back to the village, she said again, more serious.

"There! Look!" Keade said suddenly, leaning forward. Kagome knocked an arrow, its head gleamed slightly. Kagome suddenly felt cold, as the demon aura got stronger, and she leaned slightly forward, pulling her arrow back farther.

The trees suddenly withered and died, and a liquid seeped halfway through the rocks in the 4foot wall. The eerie brown colored goo withdrew, and everything was silent. Suddenly, a huge spider shaped mass of purple and red gooey worms, burst through the low forest wall. It had two jewel bright red eyes and multiple legs that numbers kept on changing.

"It's some kind of demon!!" Keade yelled, leaning on the rail of the watchtower's top. 

"A demon?" Kagome said in doubt. She had seen demons before, and this did not look like a demon.

The horrible creature came to the end of the shadow that the forest had supplied, and for one moment the black goo was pushed away from the solid animal inside. A giant boar squealed and thrashed, but was overcome by the goo again. The demon headed straight for a grazing Yakul beneath the watchtower. Yakul looked up and froze with fright at the sight of a huge gross thing flying in his direction. Yakul's fur bristled, and he whimpered as elks do.

"Run Yakul, run!" Kagome said desperately, and loosed an arrow that landed in the leg of the watchtower. Yakul galloped from the beast, just as it collided with the watchtower, toppling it. As the tower fell, Kagome grabbed Keade by the waist and jumped into the thick forest below.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, that went better than expected. It's REALLY tiring rewinding, and pausing, and stopping and playing that tape! This took me exactly one hour, and I thought this would be a good place to end a chapter. Hope you like it.

-Icebolt 


End file.
